gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 684
Summary Tae walks past the bathing suit store while curiously looking at the on display merchandise. The elderly owner indicated that the mannequins wearing boxers, swimming briefs with genitals sticking out, and underwear on the head while being fully clothed were the new summer style. Though Tae admits this perverted style might get the wearer in trouble. The frozen Hijikata wonders why Gintoki suddenly pretended to be a mannequin like he and Yamazaki (who still had Hijikata's appearance) were before Yamazaki answered that the mysterious woman was Tae and that for some reason, Gintoki didn't want her to see him. Hijikata noted Gintoki's poor disguise and that the nearby Takasugi will escape while they were stuck. The two disguised cops watch in horror as Takasugi, when he saw a trio of officers walking towards him, also pretended to be a mannequin. While the cops mentally wondered if Gintoki's stupidity was contagious, Tae asked the store owner if she can take a closer look at the Yamazaki mannequin, the woman agrees but mistakes Tae's hesitation for trying to take off Yamazaki's swimming briefs. The owner tries to take them off but the genitals were in the way so decided to try and break off the genitals, to Yamazaki's horror. Tae instead stated that she was actually interested in the cap while ripping off Yamazaki's head, under Hijikata's and Gintoki's horrified gazes. After learning they didn't have the color she wanted, she shoved Yamazaki's head on his p*nis. The women tinkered with Yamazaki to restore him before turning him into a Colonel Sanders statue, reminding the still shocked Hijikata and Gintoki of how much of a terror she was. She then points to the remaining cop to check out his sunglasses and the panicking Hijikata watches as Gintoki flees by falling and rolling away still "in character". Hijikata tried to do the same but is lightly caught by Tae, who throws him at Gintoki, knocking them both out. Some time later, Tae tells another person that after saving the owner's "merchandise" and the owner being unaware (forgetting) where she got the "mannequins" from, Tae gets to keep them. She didn't know at first on what to do with them until now. In the Shimura dojo, Tae trains a group of obese women in swordsmanship while telling her listener that she will use them as training dummies. Hijikata and Gintoki are bombarded by bokken strikes, still pretending, in pain, wondering if Tae was doing this on purpose and what was "Taezap". After the women pose on turn tables, Tae tells her students how proud she was that they could keep a strong upbeat attitude despite lack of results but her dojo will continue to help them lose weight... before giving them a tub of ice cream as a treat before leaving. Tae's listener admits how impressed she was that Tae was able to use a dying art as a dieting business and she may be the one to save it. But the listener, Kyuubei, reminds her that she won't be outdone. She then asks why Shinpachi wasn't inheriting the dojo before remembering that the bespectacled teen was still working as a Yorozuya, surprising the eavesdropping Gintoki. Kyuubei suspects that he more wanted to be Gintoki's successor and Tae admits she didn't mind as that was what Shinpachi wanted to do, plus she was happy with what she was doing. Tae then asks about Kyuubei and her dojo; the younger teen admits her dojo was fine ever since but notes that with swordsmanship declining, both her school and her family might fall to ruin. She tells her friend that on her grandfather's sickbed, she decided that she was thinking about the prospect of marriage. To keep alive the Yagyuu sword style, the fastest way was to teach the next generation of the family the style. She tells the surprised Binbokusai that the war with the Liberation Army had taught her to have pride in her family and being born a woman. So if she found someone that will stay by her side then she will gladly die with that person; the "dying" elder gave his blessing. Kyuubei tells Tae that Binbokusai wanted to see Gintoki again; he had enjoyed fighting in the war but relished his fight with Gintoki more. She believed if Gintoki had returned earlier, he would have been the one to be interviewed for marriage prospects, and she jokes that the school would have collapsed if successful. Tae counters that Gintoki wouldn't have minded to see Kyuubei in a wedding dress as well as seeing Edo's recovery. Kyuubei wonders too before quickly telling Tae that it was time go; they were ordering Kyuubei's marriage meeting kimono. The eyepatched woman decides to help discard the "manniquins"... before throwing them through the wall into the street thanks to her ingrained reaction to touching men. While Kyuubei was confused with her behavior, both Gintoki and Hijkata mentally chastised her for still having that troublesome flaw despite her decision to find a husband. While the women left the Shimura residence, Kyuubei reveals that the time when he was ill in her story was when he had came down with food poisoning thanks to his habit of rummaging through trash and scavenging for food ... plus the story was one year old. Although he promised to stop, he disappeared some time afterward, most likely still scavenging. At the same time, someone, revealed to be Binbokusai, picks up the rubble and the still "in character" Gintoki and Hijikata in his cart and leaves. Characters * Sakata Gintoki * Hijikata Toushirou * Yamazaki Sagaru * Shimura Tae * Yagyuu Kyuubei * Takasugi Shinsuke * Yagyuu Binbokusai Category:Chapters